Linphea
Linphea is Flora's home realm. In Linphea, some trees are big enough to hold cities in them. There are also huge magical leaves big enough to carry a dozen people, used to fly across the forests through strong winds. The Winx went to Linphea for a mission. From what can be seen in the series, the people of Linphea are very connected with nature and they live high up in the trees. They seem to also not fear heights, as they live up so high, and as displayed by Flora, who skips across a thin, shaky, woven bridge of vines and flowers with ease. Technology is also forbidden in much of the Realm, as explained by Flora while Tecna was trying to use her mini laptop while they were on their way to the City of Trees.Society Sage The Sage of Linphea is believed to be the leader of the realm while also the wisest person. She knows much of Linphea's history and was a major help to the Winx while the were searching for the Black Willow. The sage appears to be part tree as below her dress there are what seems to be roots connecting her to the water fall Lulia Lulia was mentioned by the Sage of Linphea and by Flora as a place which used to be a lush prosperous land found in the north of Linphea. It used to be the home of the two willow trees which were the source of life of Lulia until the Great Realm Fire which turned Lulia into a wasteland and burned one of the willow trees completely. The other was badly damaged and came to be known as the Black Willow and it left Lulia out of sadness because its sister once stood there. The Water Stairway When the Black Willow left Lulia it settled inside a cave found in a mountain and started weeping in memory of its sister. Its tears formed a pond, and they started flowing out of the cave and up the cliffside, forming the Water Stairway, a waterfall which flows upside down since its water flows upwards instead of flowing downwards like other waterfalls. Its water has the ability of reversing time and some of it was used to heal Faragonda after Valtortrapped her in a tree in Season 3. Fauna There are human-sized insects that are used as public transport, and many other types of birds insects and creatures in the forests.they were used to go to the balck willow tree Kingdom? In the second movie Flora described herself to the Royal Guards of Domino as the Princess of Linphea. This remains to be seen if Flora is really the Princess of Linphea or not as it has never been shown whether Linphea is ruled by monarchy or not. However Flora is already a celebrity in the Magic Dimension (she appeared on MagixTV at the beginning of the film), and the Royal Guards are supposed to be knowing all royalty members of the Magic Dimension so it would have been risky for her to lie and say she was a princess, especially as there were already Aisha and Stellapresent there, who are themselves confirmed princesses. Moreover, the royalty members must be famous throughout the Magic Dimension, therefore everyone would be knowing who the princess of Linphea is if ever there is one. If there is princess of Linphea, she must also be named Flora, or else the Winx girl Flora would never have presented herself as "Flora, the Princess of Linphea". If there is no princess on Linphea, then Flora's attempt can be considered as an extremely risky one, or as having been done without much thinking.